Snow Flurries
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: Who knew a friendly snowball fight could lead to confessing their feelings for each other? Ulrich and Yumi sure didn't! But maybe that's a good thing...[used to be A Moment Like This, but fan fiction deleted it so I republished it without lyrics]


_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Author's Note: Hiya people, this is my second Code Lyoko fic, and I hope you guys liked my first one. This one won't be so "disruptive" because that annoyed me as well as ya'll. Anyway, this is a Yumi/Ulrich, with hints of Jeremie/Aelita. I am a **HUGE** supporter/fan of Y/U so if you have stories written about them, or know of some, please review and tell me! Also, I hate the fact that Ulrich is shorter than Yumi, so he had a growth spurt and is taller than her now. _

_**READ BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY**_

_This used to be A Moment Like This, but deleted it for some reason so I'm reposting it without the song and changed the name. Enjoy and sorry to those of you who liked it with the song._

Snow Flurries

Yumi stirred in her sleep, finally opening her eyes, her alarm beeping quietly. "What a weird dream…it seemed so real. What would Ulrich do if that dream really came true?" she thought, thinking back to the dream…

"_We were meant to be together Ulrich," said Yumi, in a very weird, seducing voice. She rubbed the back of her hand against his cheek._

_He stammered, "You mean it Yumi?" He was blushing a little._

"_Yes, don't you agree?"_

BBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!

That's when her alarm woke her up. She sighed as she turned it off, stretching and yawning like mad. She threw her covers off her and stood up, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was messy and unkept, her eyes sleep filled, and her pajamas way too big.

"Yumi! Yumi!" yelled her mom.

"What Mom!" Yumi yelled irritated back downstairs, pulling her covers over her pillow in an attempt to "make her bed".

Her mother sighed loudly, "There's a young man down stairs waiting for you. Hurry up!"

"A boy? Who is it?" She yelled, while quickly pulling on her clothes and brushing through her messy hair.

"Ulrich! Now hurry up and don't keep your guest waiting!" Her mom yelled back, the sound of pans clanking together could be heard in the background.

She hurriedly fixed her hair and slipped on her shoes, grabbing her backpack by her bedroom door. "Coming!" she yelled, hurrying down the stairs.

"Hey Ulrich, what are you doing here?" She asked, looking him over with cautious eyes.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and decided to see if you wanted to walk to school together or something…" he said, looking everyone but her face.

"Sure! Bye Mom, I'll catch breakfast at school!"

They walked outside and into the freezing snow, the wind wasn't helping either. "So, why were you in the neighborhood? You live on campus…" Yumi asked, trying to find out the real point to his visit.

"I had to pick up a book for my English class, and the store was close to your house. It's Peace like a River by Leif Enger. My English teacher is evil," he committed, shoving the book back in his backpack.

Yumi laughed and bent over to "tie her shoe" instead picked up a snowball. She chunked it right at Ulrich's face, hitting him square on the cheek. "HA!"

"Hey no fair!" He yelled, chunking a snowball back at her. She ran away from him, trying to dodge the attack, but it hit her square in the back. She picked up another one and got him right on the mouth.

He wiped snow out of his mouth and Yumi hurried over to him. "Sorry!" she said, but slipped on a piece of ice and landed on her butt. She started laughing and Ulrich extended a hand to help her up.

He smiled at her, "Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her up, but slipped as well and landed right on her. He pushed himself up a little and saw that he was on top of her, but he didn't get up, he just looked into her eyes, both of them blushing.

Without knowing it, their faces started to close in, closing the gap between them in only a few seconds. But then they came back to their senses and realized what had almost happened. Immediately Ulrich jumped up, trying to hide the blush on his face, and helped Yumi up.

They both blushed and Yumi shivered, now she was cold AND wet. She went to pick up her books and felt something drape around her shoulders. She stood up and saw Ulrich's jacket on her shoulders. She slipped her arms through and smiled. "Thank you."

Ulrich smiled too, he had dressed for the weather, he wore a thick long sleeve shirt made of 100 percent cotton, with baggy cargo pants. Yumi on the other hand, didn't realize how cold it was in her attempt to get dressed quickly.

X

Yumi sat in first period, still in Ulrich's jacket. She hugged it close to her and smiled. She wasn't sure if his actions today were flirting, or just friendly.

She let her mind wander as her teacher continued reading To Kill a Mockingbird, while she continued to think about what happened today, except she elaborated it a bit though.

She imagined them actually kissing, his soft lips against hers, a tender but passionate kiss that made her whole body tingle with sensation.

Then she realized what she was imagining and mentally kicked herself. "He was just being nice, besides you're the one that pulled all the moves…" she thought to herself, happy to hear the bell ring. She hugged Ulrich's jacket closer to her as she walked out of the classroom and on to second period.

X

Ulrich sat in second period, copying the notes from the board, but he couldn't stop his mind from wandering back to the Japanese beauty that always appeared in his mind. Her sparkling eyes and perfect hair, she was like an angel from heaven.

"Was she flirting with me this morning? I mean, she started that snow ball fight, but I tried to kiss her. What if she hates me for moving too fast? She probably wants to only be friends…"

He sighed, "I wish we could've kissed…"

He just couldn't wait to see Yumi at lunch…

X

Jeremie decided to skip lunch to work on materializing Aelita, he swore he was really close, and Odd had to stay in for lunch detention for all his missing work. So Yumi and Ulrich sat alone at lunch, neither of them saying a word for ten minutes, although they sat right next to each other.

"Should I bring up this morning?" thought Ulrich, eating his warm soup. Little did he know Yumi was thinking the same thing.

"Hey Ulrich, I'm sorry for this morning. I mean, if I offended you or anything…"

Ulrich looked up from his meal, looking at the beauty in front of him, his coat wrapped around her thin figure tightly.

"Offended me? How?" But before Yumi could answer Sissy came over.

"Hey Ulrich hun, I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"NO! Now go away Sissy, I don't want to deal with you right now!"

Sissy looked at him and with a "huff" stormed away.

When she was out of earshot, Ulrich asked his question again, hoping he wasn't bothering Yumi too much.

"I uh…tried to kiss you this morning…" she whispered into her soup.

Ulrich smiled. "I uh…liked it. And I was pulling moves too."

Yumi still stared into her soup. "Um Ulrich…if I can ask…how do you feel about me?"

"How do I feel about her? She's so beautiful, like a ray of sunshine. She's the reason I get up every morning. But I can't tell her that…" Ulrich though, racking his brain for what to say.

"You're nice, and thoughtful, and you always look out for me…"

Yumi smiled. "Thanks, that's nice."

Ulrich smiled too. "You're also beautiful."

Yumi blushed, still looking into her soup. "That's sweet Ulrich, but, that isn't what I mean…"

Ulrich began to blush. "I…um…I like you."

Yumi turned two shades of red. "You do?" Ulrich nodded.

"I actually…love you. I love everything about you," Ulrich said, now just as red as Yumi.

Yumi got dead quiet, even her breathing was hard to hear. "What about all those other girls that like you Ulrich?"

Ulrich looked up at her, and cupped her face in his hands. "I'd give them all up for you. None of them are as important as you."

And he kissed her tenderly, wrapping his arms around her waist as her hands twiddled with the hair at his neck.

She broke the kiss and smiled, not blushing as bad as she would've thought. "How about another snowball fight before we have to go back to class?" asked Ulrich, grabbing her hand and pulling her up from her seat, and they both ran outside.

X

_Another corny story by me. Sorry guys, but this is only my second Code Lyoko fic, so it will take me a little while to capture the characters true character. Also, I realize that it's June, and of course the only place where there would be snow in June is Alaska or Antarctica, but I just wanted to add in the snowball fight for fluffiness, because in my story it's really December. Well I love getting reviews, even if you hated it, constructive criticism is always nice. So PLEASE review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


End file.
